Jeremy on lyoko
by BlackLyokoWarrior
Summary: This is my first story if there is a story with this name sorry review please


This is my first story hope you enjoy and comment please.

* * *

**_Place: Kadic Academy Time: 12:00 PM_**

"Ulrich hurry we're gonna miss lunch." Yells Odd running to the lunch room. "Odd slow down lunch just started." Ulrich says laughing at Odd.

"Yum spaghetti and meatballs day my favorite." Odd says sitting down. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi are sitting at the table eating while Jeremy is on his laptop.

"Uh-Oh guys X.A.N.A is attacking we have to go to the factory." Says Jeremy. "Einstein I haven't eaten yet." Whines Odd. "Sorry Odd duty calls." States Aelita while the others laugh at Odd.

As the group heads for the factory X.A.N.A set up a trap for the lyoko worriers. The others get to the factory and Jeremy stops in the computer lab, "ok guys you're going to the desert sector" "Got it Jeremy" Says Aelita as Odd pushes the button to go to the scanners. "Ladies first, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, virtualization Odd, Ulrich your up scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, virtualization vehicles are on the way and the tower is due north of your position." "Thanks Jeremy," says Yumi as she and Aelita get on the over wing. "OK guys not far from the tower you should be able to see it now," "we see it Jeremy and William and 5 krabs." Yells Ulrich while getting his swords out and Yumi lets Aelita off the over wing. "Bonzai," yells Odd charging at a krab and gets hit in the chest. "Odd you just lost 20 life points you have 80 left." As the battle goes on Odd gets devitalized but doesn't come back to earth but gets trapped in sector 5, meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich destroy the last krabs but get devitalized by William and get trapped in sector 5 with Odd and Aelita is left alone on lyoko, "Aelita watch out." Jeremy says as Aelita gets trapped in sector 5 with the others.

"Oh no X.A.N.A this was all a trap there's only one thing to do I have to go to lyoko," says Jeremy as he sets up the auto transfer, when Jeremy steps in the scanner the doors close and he lands on his butt on lyoko. **(A/N Jeremy looks a little like William did but he's wearing all white with a watch that is linked to the computer and can crate monsters to fight on their side and shoots energy beans from the gloves on his hands also he has sunshades that has a built in radar to alert him of monsters) **He goes to the edge of the sector and enters the code Scipio on his watch holo display and watches as the teleport arrives to take him to sector 5.

In sector 5 and takes off down the corridor and finds Odd in a guardian, he uses the holo display to create a fake Odd and destroys the guardian and wakes Odd up "Odd wake up" and then he slaps him. "Huh Jeremy hat are you doing on lyoko. "No time we have to find the others we need to take that corridor it will take us to Ulrich and Yumi," "Ok Einstein" they take off and Jeremy destroys the guardian that Yumi and Ulrich are trapped in and they go to the to the celestial dome and see a floating a tunnel leading somewhere "Bringing up our vehicles" Jeremy says as the over board, over wing, over bike, and a manta appears with a chain to hold appears and the others prepare to destroy the manta then notice there is no X.A.N.A symbol on its back but instead a computer, they watch Jeremy get on and fly into the tunnel and they soon follow him.

As they leave the tunnel they notice that Aelita is in the center of the room and the room is bare. "Guys we are in the new sector me and Aelita created be careful X.A.N.A may have altered it" Jeremy says checking the radar in his shades for monsters as they walk Jeremy makes a Aelita clone and destroys the guardian and get Aelita and leave the sector. "Aelita is too weak to deactivate the tower I will do it" Jeremy says walking into the tower he floats up the center platform and puts his hand on the screen: Identifying DNA: Jeremy identified: Code Lyoko, "Tower deactivated" Jeremy says as the data falls and he walks out of the tower. "Ok guys see you soon," Jeremy says as he devitalizes his friend's then launches a return to the past.

* * *

I hope you liked the story please review and let me know if I should post more and if you have any special request or a story you want me to day just send me a message.


End file.
